Unexpected Consequences
by Jenniiibear
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy finds himself tangled in the middle of a mystery, one that could have dire and unexpected consequences for all of those involved. D/G
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey :) This fic is based on a fic challenge by Rowan-Greenleaf. It is set in Ginny's 6th year, Draco's 7th. Pretending that the last two books didn't happen :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. or Draco. _lesigh_

**Unexpected Consequences**

_Chapter I_

Draco stared at the table in front of him, frozen, as he had been for almost half an hour. It was not the table that was of such interest to him, however. It was the regular, seemingly ordinary looking piece of parchment that lay on the table's smooth mahogany surface that had caught his full, undivided attention.

Thoughts raced through his head at the rate of a kilometer a minute as he attempted to make sense of what lay before his stormy, grey eyes. He had so many questions. What was the meaning of this? Was this meant to be a cruel joke? Was someone trying to humiliate him? Who would or could have done this? What did it all really mean?

His first thoughts were of his housemates, his own fellow Slytherins. Someone could be trying to humiliate him, possibly in order to take his coveted position within the house; He was quite high in the Slytherin ranks. Loyalty was a fickle thing, especially in Slytherin and weakness of any sort would be fully exploited; it could not be tolerated. And this... yes, this certainly screamed of weakness.

His next thought was of the Golden Trio. They had been trying to take the Slytherin down since Potter had sided with the muggle-lover before they had even been sorted in their first year at Hogwarts. There was no way they could have done this alone, however. It would have taken much more patience than Potter, Weasley, or even Granger had to accomplish this feat.

Shaking his head in an attempt to bring some semblance of order back to his thoughts, Draco focused on the one thing he knew for certain: whoever had done this had to have been following him. There was simply no other logical explanation. It would be too much of a coincidence for anyone to have stumbled upon that place, at that exact moment, unknowingly. It had, after all, taken him five years of searching to find it himself.

If anyone found out about this... No. He could not think like that. Suddenly full of purpose, he grabbed the offending paper and hurried, in a dignified manner as only a Malfoy could accomplish, to his rooms in the Slytherin dungeon. Once there he began formulating a plan of action.

First, he had to hide the evidence. It was crucial that no one so much as glanced at that piece of parchment. It could destroy everything.

Next, he would find out just who exactly had done this and what their aim was. There had to be some sort of motive behind this, something to be gained by someone.

Then, finally, he would make sure that whoever was responsible would pay dearly. He would make sure of that. They would regret the day that they were born when he was finished with them.

No one tried to mess with Draco Malfoy and got away with it. _No one_.

* * *

Sorry this bit was so short, but I just wanted to get the idea out... and it seemed like the perfect place to end! Let me know what you think... aka REVIEW Please and thankyou! -Jenniiibear


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey :) Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry the last "chapter" was so short. :D Let me know what you think... REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Based on a challenge by Rowan-Greenleaf.

**Unexpected Consequences**

_Chapter II_

Draco Malfoy was a man on a mission. He was absolutely certain that the piece of parchment he had found in the library earlier that morning contained some sort of message. Whether it was a threat or merely a warning, however, he had not yet decided.

Regardless of the answer, the end result was the same: someone had followed him and was now using what they had seen against him. Why else would they leave it there for him to find? To blackmail him seemed like the most obvious answer. He was popular, rich, not to mention drop dead gorgeous... who wouldn't want something from him? He shuttered at the mental image of some repulsive, crazed, admirer doing this to force him into bed with her. Draco banished such horrid thoughts from his mind, for his own sanity.

If there was one thing he hated more than anything it was being blackmailed; Malfoy's did not get blackmailed, especially not _Draco_ Malfoy.

Therefore he was on a mission to discover the identity of his possible blackmailer and deliver his swift revenge for this injustice. He would make them regret the day they had decided to cross blades with a Malfoy!

The only glitch in this plan was that Draco had no idea who was behind this plot against him, and the only piece of evidence he had to go on was that thick sheet of parchment.

He decided that he would have to bide his time, although not idly. He would be watching from the shadows, waiting for any little hint or sign that would give away who was behind this.

He would watch, and wait. And when the time was right... Yes. This would be his course of action, Draco decided. When the time came, he would have his sweet revenge.

* * *

Surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle were the first to notice Draco's strange behaviour. At first they had thought nothing of it; thinking for themselves did not come naturally after all. But when Draco was no longer there to order them around, well... even a fish would notice if its owner stopped feeding it after a couple of days.

Having no other idea about what to do, they began watching as Malfoy's behaviour became stranger and stranger with each passing day.

It had started with Malfoy behaving a little oddly. He began muttering to himself all the time, even in public, and always looking around suspiciously.

Then Malfoy began avoiding people, even Crabbe and Goyle, with no explanation. He suddenly could not be found anywhere outside his classes. He avoided eating in the Great Hall, he stopped tormenting others, he stopped socializing with his class mates. He even stopped seeing and talking to his usual array of female admirers.

He was like a ghost, appearing out of nowhere. He would hide in the shadows and frighten students at random by suddenly appearing out of no where. The weirdest part was that he seemed to take no pleasure in their fear, something he had always done in the past. He merely watched their reactions and then slinked back into the shadows from whence he came.

Few people understood Malfoy's strange behaviour; even most of the Slytherins seemed puzzled by his actions.

It was almost as if he acted like this because he was expecting something. But whatever it was never seemed to happen. And as a result, Draco became increasingly annoyed at his lack of success in whatever he was trying to accomplish, which only led to further bizarre behaviour.

Odder still was that he excluded no one from whatever it was he was doing. It didn't matter what house you were from or what year you were in, at some point or another Draco Malfoy would suddenly appear out of thin air and frighten the unsuspecting bystanders. Not even the teachers were spared. Professor Sprout had to be admitted to the Infirmary after suffering a panic attack when Draco suddenly stepped out in front of her in a dark corridor, at some ungodly hour of the morning, as the Professor was on her way to the greenhouses.

No one seemed to understand what was wrong with Malfoy, although most Slytherins seemed to agree that he had some master plan of sorts, even if they had no idea what it could possibly be. They refused to believe, like most of the other students had by this point, that perhaps Draco Malfoy had just simply lost his mind.

After about a week of observing their leader's odd behaviour, Crabbe and Goyle could not take it anymore.

"Do you think he's going to stop acting weird soon?" Goyle asked.

"No," replied Crabbe, "but we need to do something about it. I can't stand Malfoy like this."

"So what do we do?" Goyle looked expectantly at Crabbe, as if he had all the answers in Malfoy's absence.

Crabbe looked deep in thought for several minutes. Suddenly he looked like he had had an epiphany. "I know! Let's _ask_ Malfoy. Maybe he'll tell us what is up, and then we can fix it, and we can all go back to normal!"

This seemed like an excellent plan to Goyle because he began to clap gleefully, and a twisted sort of giggle escaped from him, which was actually quite sinister sounding. So much so that it frightened a group of nearby third years half to death, most of whom were already in disbelief from simply hearing Malfoy's sidekicks speak, let alone actually converse somewhat intelligently. One girl in particular looked like she was going to pass out from the shock of it all.

Crabbe and Goyle paid them no attention, as they now had a mission of their own: to find Malfoy, find out what was wrong, and fix it so things could go back to normal.

Things would never be quite the same, however, as everyone would find out by the time the week was over.

* * *

I know, I know, another short one. I figured I would give you all a little update anyways. I'll try and update a few times this week, since my school is on strike haha.

-Jenniiibear


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey :) Thanks for reading, let me know what you think by reviewing!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Based on a challenge by Rowan-Greenleaf.

**Unexpected Consequences**

_Chapter III_

The initial confrontation between Malfoy and his two cronies did not go as well was they had expected. He had refused to speak to them about his strange behaviour, all the while mumbling under his breath and glaring around in a suspicious manner at anything that moved.

It was only after they had refused, or were just too dumb to take no for an answer that Malfoy reluctantly agreed to let them help. He had come to the conclusion that this sort of plan was way beyond their intellectual capacity anyway, and therefore they were probably the only ones he _could_ trust; as much as any Malfoy could trust another human being.

Without any real sort of explanation, he sent his cronies on a mission. Their orders were simple: to observe the other students and even the Professors. What they were looking for exactly was still a mystery, as Draco had deemed it unnecessary for them to know that type of information. All they knew was anyone that they thought might be acting suspicious was to be reported straight away. He would take of the rest, he had said, with an evil glint in his eye followed by manic laughter that had frightened even Crabbe and Goyle.

Perhaps he _had_ gone crazy.

Either way, they had what they desired, orders to follow, and they would not let Malfoy down. They would find whoever was responsible for their master's strange behaviour and turn him or her over to receive their just reward.

* * *

The first real victim of Draco Malfoy's rampage at Hogwarts was Collin Creevey. The poor boy had been sitting in a secluded corner of the library when Malfoy's two cronies appeared. Whatever he had been doing they had deemed suspicious enough to warrant bringing him back to their master.

They didn't even bother to say a word to the Gryffindor, they simply silenced him by knocking him out and carried him out of the library, Creevey's quill still in hand. Thus they kidnapped the frightened boy and no one who saw the odd abduction dared to stop or question their motives. Everyone had been avoiding Draco since his strange behaviour had begun last week and would not intervene now.

No one wanted to get involved when he was this unpredictable.

That left poor Creevey in the hands of Draco Malfoy, whose sanity had been called in question of late.

* * *

It was two days before anyone saw Collin Creevey again. He stepped through the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room in the early hours of the morning and collapsed on one the couches. He refused to utter a single word, staring blankly ahead into nothing. The Gryffindors agreed to leave him alone for the time being, as no one wanted to upset him any further.

He had certainly been through enough, they all assumed.

It took another day or so before he came out of his daze. He refused to answer any questions or speak about where he had been or what had happened. The only person he wanted to talk to was his best friend, Ginny Weasley. Everyone assumed that the whole ordeal had been too much to share with anyone else, but Collin had another reason for wanting to speak to his best friend.

He had to warn her... before it was too late.

But Ginny was no where to be found. No one had taken notice of her that day; even her brother was at a loss as to where they could find her. Ron simply had no idea where she usually spent her time, but that hardly surprised anyone. Ginny was the type of person that no one really paid much attention to. Even with her long mane of fiery red hair she somehow managed to avoid notice.

Collin, being unable to hide his anxiety for his friend, gathered a small group of Gryffindors, made up of the Golden Trio, Neville, and Collin himself set out find the elusive Ginny.

It was only a matter of time before Malfoy got to her, if he had not already, so Collin made sure that the small search party began searching immediately. They roamed across the entire castle, trying to find the youngest Weasley. Yet only Collin knew how dire the situation truly was, how important it was that they find her, so that he could warn her.

They would not be successful in their search, however. The Gryffindors would be unable to find her before Malfoy and his cronies got to her. And poor Ginny had no idea, no warning, of what was to come.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) REVIEW! -Jenniiibear


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know I kind of abandoned this story for awhile... My bad! But the good news is here is another chapter AND I have most of the next chapter done already :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. or Draco. _lesigh_

**Unexpected Consequences**

_Chapter IV_

No matter how you picture your life or how your future will turn out, fate often has something entirely different in store for you. Ginevra Weasley, or Ginny as she preferred to be called for short, had been enjoying her day immensely. But she was completely unaware of the dire nature of her situation, epitomized by the impending danger stalking, unnoticed, towards her.

No one had paid attention when Ginny had slipped quietly out of the portrait from the Gryffindor common room after the end of afternoon classes and so she had managed to escape without lying to her fellow housemates as to where she was heading. She despised having to lie and make excuses, especially to her brother Ron. He never seemed to fully understand her need to get away and just escape everything. But then again, he had never been possessed by Tom Riddle either.

Truth be told, no one seemed to pay attention to the youngest Weasley and that suited her just fine. Oh Ginny was far from a social outcast or a loner. She was pretty and well liked; she had friends that she could confide in, such as Colin Creevey. Even Ron was there for her when she really needed him, always eager to play the overprotective big brother role. But occasionally she preferred to seek solitude from the castle grounds, rather than stay in her crowded common room, which was usually filled with loud and rambunctious students. And that was exactly what she was doing at that particular moment.

Sitting outside under a large shady oak tree by the lake, Ginny was able to find the peace and solitude that she so desired. Glancing down at the thick book propped up against her legs, Ginny's honey-brown eyes narrowed as she scanned over what she had accomplished. Brushing back a loose strand of her long fiery mane of hair, she took the plain quill in her hand and dipped it in the small glass bottle of ink lying beside her on the thin grass before adding a few more lines. She scrutinized the page before her once more, squinting her eyes to take in the details better.

Finally satisfied, she nodded her head once before resolutely closing the cover of the book and starting to put away her belongings. It was at that particular moment when she heard footsteps in the grass, immediately behind her spot under the tree.

At this sudden unexpected noise, Ginny turned, whipping her neck in an attempt to glance around the large oak's trunk she was currently resting against. Ginny's vision, however, was immediately impaired by a set of tall thin legs, wearing the usual Hogwart's uniform pants, although the material seemed a hundred times finer than anything she had owned in her lifetime.

Craning her neck to look skyward, Ginny was shocked to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing almost on top of her. How he had managed to get that close without her noticing was a mystery. Malfoy towered above her and his shadow cast darkness across her sitting form.

Silently, Ginny cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. She was sitting beside a lake known to house a giant squid after all. Although, she thought she would probably have preferred the company of the squid to that of the boy currently towering above her.

Obviously Ginny had not paid any attention to Draco Malfoy's recent antics, in particular the fact that his sanity was currently the most popular topic of the entire school population, including the professors. If she had been paying attention, perhaps she would have ran away at that moment, or at least had the decency to be afraid. But alas, Ginny had not and so was clueless as to the danger that Malfoy represented, which would prove to her detriment.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, annoyed that he had managed to sneak up on her.

He stood silently and on his face his usual cool mask was in place. As his normally pale gray eyes glanced over her sitting form they suddenly turned stormy when he turned his attention to her forgotten meager possessions, lying beside her on the thin grass.

His reply, when it came a moment later, stunned her, literally.

"Stupefy!"

The last thing that Ginny Weasley saw before the darkness overtook her was the look of what could only be defined as a combination of triumph, madness and utter glee on Draco Malfoy's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **So I know its been... awhile... but I do plan to finish this story, so never fear. Thanks for reading :)**  
**

**Unexpected Consequences**

_Chapter V_

The first thought that came to Ginny's mind when she regained consciousness was that she had died. She must have gone to heaven, though, because she had never felt such a soft and luxurious surface beneath her. Still feeling a bit disembodied, Ginny spread her body out and stretched, reveling in the feel of the soft satin material surrounding her. Definitely heaven.

But then the notion that she might actually be dead brought her thoughts crashing to a halt. Snapping her eyes open, Ginny blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. As the moments ticked by and the darkness did not begin to lift, Ginny started to panic that maybe she was actually blind. Or dead.

Twisting and turning wildly in pure panic, Ginny prayed to every deity she knew of that she would never do anything wrong again; like steal Ron's chest set and feint innocence when he went ballistic looking for his beloved set ever again, if only she could just see. Her prayers were answered a few long moments later when Ginny found a distance speck of soft light coming from her left.

As she scrambled towards that spot, a number of things became evident. The first was that she was crawling on a massive bed covered by what must be imported and ridiculously expensive sheets. The second was that obviously this was not heaven and therefore she was alive, not dead. Thank Merlin!

The last thing she remembered was staring into a pair of beautiful but manic stormy gray eyes and then there was nothing. As this thought surfaced, a plan of action began to form in her mind. Oh yes, there was one thing that Ginny Weasley knew for certain: Draco Malfoy would pay for this. Especially, as she hoped it would be, if it was the last thing _he _ever did.

When she reached the point where the tiniest trace of light was filtering through, Ginny reached out her hand and felt a soft but heavy material give way to the pressure of her hand. Grasping the firm material, she pulled it back but was momentarily blinded again by the sudden flood of light into her eyes.

Great... Blinded twice in one day. "Just not a good day, not a good day," she mumbled to herself.

"Were you aware that talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness, Weasley?" A silky voice drawled in her ear.

What happened next Ginny blamed entirely on Malfoy for surprising her. The sudden sound of his voice so close by caused her to jump in fright. Unfortunately, due to her kneeling position, Ginny lost her balance on the slippery silk sheets beneath her sending her flying off the bed in a rather undignified manner with the silky sheets not far behind. Something hard, however, stopped her certain dive towards the dark mahogany floor and cushioned her fall.

From her position near the ground, Ginny, twisting and turning to escape the evil clutches of the dratted silk sheets, attempted to gather her wits and her bearings as quickly as possible. One thing became evident immediately: the something that had cushioned her fall felt suspiciously like a body... a deliciously lean muscular body that smelled faintly of aftershave.

She knew she should get up and hex Malfoy until he begged for mercy, but for some reason she hesitated, just for a split second. Confused and disorientated Ginny tried to figure out just what was happening to her when she heard a muffled and rather undignified voice coming from somewhere beneath her and the pile of sheets that she had taken with her during her descent.

"Get off of me you..." The last part of the sentence was cut short as Ginny, struggling to get up and off of the body below her as quickly as possible, ended up clumsily stepping on said body. The inevitable cry of pain that resulted was like sweet music to her ears.

"You deserved that you arrogant git!" A now standing Ginny said rather smugly. Smoothing her clothing and hair back in into its proper place, she quickly scanned the room for anything to use as a weapon against her kidnapper. Unfortunately, it seemed that any such item had purposely been removed for just an occasion like this. Drat.

With nothing left but to come face to face with the enemy, Ginny stood her ground as bravely as any Gryffindor had before her. Godric Gryffindor himself would have been proud... Except for the fact said enemy currently appeared to be laying on the ground in the fetal position, muttering incoherently.

"Um... Malfoy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Consequences**

_Chapter VI_

"Um... Malfoy?" Ginny asked tentatively, while attempting to catch a glance of the Slytherin's face to see if he was alright.

Unfortunately said blonde was currently on the ground, curled up in the fetal position and still trapped within the silk sheets.

Ignoring her, Malfoy continuing to mutter incoherently. Ginny felt a little twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach for stepping on him; especially for catching a... *ahem* ...delicate area with the heel of her foot. It was purely by accident of course! And she had most definitely not paid any attention to the size of said delicate area. Most certainly not.

Blushing profusely, Ginny turned her attention back to the groaning Slytherin and only caught a bit of his mumbling, something about "redheaded wenches", "prized family jewels" as well as some other choice words that she'd rather never repeat. Who knew that Malfoy had the vocabulary of a sailor!

Leaving Malfoy to recover on the floor, Ginny took a few steps back and sat down on the edge of the massive bed. Laying down on her back, she stared at the ceiling but all she could think about was how cushy, but still pleasantly firm, the mattress felt beneath her. It was lovely! Why couldn't the beds in the Gryffindor dorms be this heavenly?

"Honestly," she mumbled with only just a hint of envy in her voice, "why would Malfoy, or anyone for that matter, _need_ a bed this big anyway?" Suddenly realizing that this train of thought would only lead her down extremely embarrassing paths, Ginny could feel her face redden from a simple blush to pure scarlet. Forcefully dragging her mind out of the gutter, she stood up once more and tried to distract herself by exploring the rest of the room.

Ginny was quite surprised at how spacious it truly was, definitely nothing at all like the dorm room she shared with her fellow Gryffindors. For one, there was only a single bed, so this room obviously belonged to Malfoy and Malfoy alone. His belongings were scattered about but in a neat and orderly sort of way. Various books were piled up on the large mahogany desk next to some spare parchment as well as several expensive quill sets. Some of the books must have been from the massive bookcase that covered the entire length of one wall as there was a space or two where a book was currently missing in the otherwise full bookcase.

Taking a look at the ones currently had open on Malfoy's desk, Ginny concluded that he must have been working on some Potions homework. She could not fathom why anyone would want to research some of the potions listed on the open pages in front of her for any other reason. One potion in particular caught her eye as it was extremely complex to brew and the results could vary drastically by even the smallest misstep or calculation in time. This was made evident by the fact that the author had not only bolded and underlined certain text but he or she had also used an obscene amount of uppercase words to warn those attempting to brew the concoction.

By allowing herself to become distracted, however, Ginny had made a fatal mistake: to never let down your guard in front of the enemy, especially clever and cunning enemies who will take advantage of any situation. While she had been allowing time for Malfoy to recuperate, the blonde had managed to disentangle one arm from the clutches of the silk sheets.

That arm happened to be his wand arm.

"_Pertifious Totalis_!"

Surprised, Ginny instantly stiffened like a board of wood and fell to the ground with a clatter. She was certainly going to have a headache shortly, and in all probability quite a few bruises.

"My my, how the tables have turned," drawled Malfoy, his smooth voice only slightly muffled by the silk sheets he was still tangled within.

* * *

Disgusted by himself for allowing a Gryffindor to get the upper hand, if even momentarily, Draco did not allow himself to feel any satisfaction in hexing the redheaded witch. Well… maybe just a tiny bit of satisfaction, he had cast the hex blindly after all. Quite the impressive feat, really, now that he thought about it.

What was not impressive, however, was the fact that he, _Draco Malfoy_, was still tangled in these blasted sheets!

Finally freeing himself from their evil clutches, with not an inconsiderable amount of effort, he ignored the paralyzed girl laying on his bedroom floor and decided on his first plan of action.

First, he smoothed the wrinkles beginning to form in his uniform before making sure his hair was in perfect order. It simply wouldn't do to allow himself to be seen disheveled, even if the only person in the room was a Gryffindor. Turning back towards where the fallen girl lay perfectly still, Draco decided on his next move with grim determination.

"_Incendio_!" He said, pointing his wand at the offensive silk sheets piled on the floor and watched with pleasure as the sheets burnt to ashes. "_Evanesco_!" He muttered, and the ashes vanished as if they had never been. Mother would not be pleased of course, but nonetheless she would send him new ones if he so requested.

Nodding with approval, Draco turned his attention back to the youngest and only female Weasley. He had recently become intimately familiar with some of her… female virtues, when she had none too gently used his body to cushion her tumble off the bed. He would like nothing more than to _obliviate_ that particular memory from his mind!

Deciding he had wasted far too much of his precious time on someone so undeserving of his attention, he needed to implement the next phase in his plan. Draco wanted answers and he was going to get them, even if it meant he had to get his hands a little dirty. He couldn't trust his brainless, but oh so loyal minions with this task.

No... He had to do this alone. He needed answers, and he was going to get them no matter what it took. _Whatever_ it took. He was a Malfoy after all.

Walking over to the helpless Weasley, Draco towered over her so he could see her face better. The fury he saw in her eyes surprised him for a moment, although he did not allow the emotion to show. Slowly, however, a terrifying smile spread across his face.

Breaking the littlest Weasel was going to be more enjoyable than he had originally thought.

Laughter erupted from within deep within him and he could not suppress it, nor did he want to. He saw the way Weasley's eyes widened just slightly, that was all the movement the hex allowed her. Seeing this only caused his laughter to increase tenfold. He knew from the look in her eyes his laugh had begun to border on manic but he couldn't help it.

Bending so that he was level with her, Draco whispered in the redhead's ear, "let the fun begin!"

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update but I finally got some motivation to write a different D/G story but I couldn't leave this one unfinished. This one is longer than all the rest too, so that should be a bonus! Expect another update before Christmas :) ~Jenniiibear


End file.
